edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Animated Series
The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy is a series of fan-fictions with a harder edge created by STORMERS-ATTITOONS. Characters *'Edward Edderson/Ed' - The dumbest Ed who likes buttered toast, gravy, pudding skin, and chickens. *'Eddward Edderson/Edd/Double D - '''The smartest Ed who makes inventions. *'Edward Edderson III/Eddy - The leader of the Eds who likes money, doing scams, trying to be cool, and trying to ruin Kevin's life. *'Kevin - '''He is a biker. *'Rolf - 'He is born in Scanavia and raised in India. He speaks in an Indian accent and refers the Eds as Ed Boys. *'Nazz - 'She is half-vampire half-werewolf, adoped raised by two orphanage directors, who are really a vampire and a werewolf. *'Sarah - 'Ed's loudmouth sister. *'Jimmy - 'A kid who enjoys pain. *'Jonny 2x4 - 'A loner. *'Plank - 'A piece of wood. *'May Kanker - 'A blond-haired Kanker. *'Marie Kanker - 'A blue-haired Kanker. *'Lee Kanker - 'The leader of the Kanker Sisters who got three eyes. New Characters *'Liz -''' She shares the same design as Nazz. *'Jenny - '''She shares the same design as Sarah. *'Carl - 'A nerdy dude who shares the same design as Rolf. *'Finn - 'A so-called adventurer went back in time after Ice King destroys Ooo. *'Terry - 'Eddy's big brother. *'Danny Antonucci - 'Principle of Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Scott "Diggs" Underwood - 'Vice Principle of Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Big Jim Miller - Assistant Principle of Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Yokozuna Joe '- A Japanese-born Canadian sumo wrestler who was also a gym teacher. Episodes #Corporate Ministry (Parody of WWE) #Super Ed (Parody of Superman) #Mighty Morphin Urban-Ed Rangers (Parody of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) #Sailor Nazz (Parody of Sailor Moon) #Jawbreaker Ball Z (Parody of Dragon Ball Z) #Poke-Ed (Parody of PokeMon: Gotta Catch 'Em All!) #Digi-Ed (Parody of DigiMon: Digital Monsters) #The Ed-Crow (Parody of The Crow) #Bat-Ed (Parody of Batman) #Real Eds Don't Eat Broccoli (Parody of Tiny Toon Adventures: Real Kids Don't Eat Broccoli) #This Ed For Hire (Parody of Animaniacs: This Pun For Hire) #The Return of Bat-Ed (Parody of Plucky Duck: The Return of BatDuck) #Yu-Gi-Ed! (Parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!) #Broodwich (Parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Broodwich) #The Ed Zone (Parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force: The Meat Zone) #My Little Ed: Friendship is Gravy (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Transfor-Eds (Parody of Transformers) #Wreck-It Rolf (Parody of Wreck-It Ralph) #Mortal Komb-Eds (Parody of Mortal Kombat) #Robo-Ed (Parody of RoboCop) #EddyJuice (Parody of BeetleJuice) #Eddiana Jones and the Temple of the Golden Jawbreaker (Parody of Indiana Jones) #Fool-Ed Cool-Ed (FLEDCLED) (Parody of Fooly Cooly/FLCL) #Captain Plan-Ed (Parody of Captain Planet) #Sgt. Ed-Frog (Parody of Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog) #Star Eds (Parody of Star Wars) #VED Troopers (Parody of VR Troopers) #Masked Ri-Eder (Parody of Saban's Masked Rider) #Big Bad BeetleEds (Parody of Big Bad BeetleBorgs) #Ninja Eds: The Next Mutation (Parody of Saban's Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation #Xyber Ed: New Dawn (Parody of Xyber 9: New Dawn) #Soul Eat-Ed (Parody of Soul Eater) #ReBoo-Ed (Parody of ReBoot) #Jurassic Ed (Parody of Jurassic Park) #Titan-Ed (Parody of Titanic) #Avat-Ed (Parody of Avatar) #Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Curse of the Were-Rolf (Parody of Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit) #Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Graveyard Revue (Parody of BeetleJuice's Graveyard Revue) #Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Curse of Kankfertiti (Parody of The Mummy (1999)) #Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Great Parent Mystery (Parody of CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery)